


Chaos--At Least, Apparently

by Rasiaa



Series: Fairshaw: Under 1000 Words [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: It was his file--everything the SI:7 knew about him. It was thicker than he expected, which was sort of unnerving, but then the significance of what Mathias had just done hit him. He looked up and stared.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fairshaw: Under 1000 Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Chaos--At Least, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Mathias Shaw is interesting--such bright people usually go one of two ways: organized to a fault, or chaotic to a fault. Most people portray him as the former, and I was eating dinner and thought, well--what about the latter?  
> This is more of a character study more than anything, but it amused me and kept me busy while waiting for the timewalking queue.

Out of all people, Flynn would have expected Mathias Shaw to be meticulously neat to an aggravating degree.

To an extent, that was true. His appearance never suffered, for instance--and then when Flynn saw the inside of his office for the first time, it occurred to him that Mathias's obsession with his appearance might be a point of vanity more than anything.

Because for the life of him, Flynn couldn't figure out his way around Mathias's "organization system."

Several uneven stacks of paper, mostly everywhere, were the first things to catch his eye. On the desk, obviously, and then on the windowsill, and then the chair in the corner. There were a number of random, seemingly useless objects on top of file cabinets--though knowing Mathias as well as he now did, they must serve some purpose or another.

It was mostly paper though.

Mathias caught him looking and shrugged. "Organized chaos. I assure you I know where everything is."

Flynn doubted that very much, but just sent a smile Mathias's way that earned him a suspicious look in return. Mathias just sighed and eyed the papers for a moment, then pulled a file from the middle of the stack on the chair and handed it to him.

He looked at it curiously, and at Mathias's expectant look, opened it.

It was his file--everything the SI:7 knew about him. It was thicker than he expected, which was sort of unnerving, but then the significance of what Mathias had just done hit him. He looked up and stared.

"I know where everything is, Fairwind. Don't doubt it."

Mathias sounded unbearably smug about it. Flynn had half a mind to come in here and redo the whole thing, except he knew Mathias would probably kill him for it. He liked his head where it was.

"If you say so," Flynn said, handing the file back over. Mathias just dropped it onto the top of the chair without looking, which promptly erased whatever belief Flynn might've had regarding Mathias's knowledge of this room he called a workspace. No one who acted like that would actually know where all the important papers were. Impossible.

"Now..." Mathias murmured, and walked over to the desk. He lifted about six stupidly heavy files off the top of the stack in the corner and grabbed the seventh one. "You said you needed information on Crestfall, right?"

"...yes."

Mathias handed him the file, and when Flynn looked, sure enough--Crestfall. What the hell.

There was a long paper on the history of the island, as well as the waters around it. Kul Tiras territory, obviously, and--

Mathias tugged him out of the office, ignoring Flynn's surprised stumble, and locked the door behind him. He pressed a kiss to Flynn's cheek and said, "Let me know if there's anything else. I've got a meeting in ten minutes, and you've got to leave at dawn. Good luck."

He left Flynn staring after him. "I'll see you tonight, then?" Flynn called after a second.

Mathias signaled the affirmative over his shoulder and disappeared from sight.


End file.
